


Межвидовые пары

by ConVersia



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: После того, как история Джуди и Ника была освещена в прессе, всё больше межвидовых пар стали заявлять о себе и бороться за равные права и возможность заключения браков. Противостояние стало открытым, пошло в ход оружие.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №131 фанфикшен

**Ник**

****  
Привет, я Николас Уайлд. Мы с Джуди недавно сыграли свадьбу. С этой прекрасной девушкой мы работаем в полиции. В общем, все осталось так же, как и было.

После освящения истории о нас с Джуди, все звери стали отстаивать права. Теперь можно встретить такую пару, как хомячок и бегемот. Ну, это я преувеличил.

Сейчас часто разгораются восстания против межвидовых браков. Против подобных браков не правительство, а жители Зверополиса. Те, кто хотят вернуться к тому времени, когда хищники охотились на травоядных. В основном это крупные плотоядные. Но встречаются и глупые травоядные, которым напели в уши о хорошей жизни и они не понимают, что если мы вернемся к тому времени, то их съедят в первую очередь.

О, новый вызов. Опять нападение. Мы выезжаем....

-Ник, — слышу я голос Джуди, — У нас вызов!

— Что там опять?

— Митинг, — голос Джуди становится тихим и грустным.  
***

Спустя минут 15 мы уже на площади.

Главная площадь города сейчас похожа на поле боя. С одной стороны стоят как хищники, так и травоядные, которые хотят разрешения на межвидовые браки.

С другой в основном хищники, жаждущие возвращения к дикости.

-Сложно будет, — слышу голос Джуди.

Я лишь киваю.

Тишину прерывает звук сирен и... Обе стороны срываются с места.

На середине поля замечаю играющих котенка и щенка.

— Джуди, — начинаю я, — Хватай малышей и беги.

— Но...

— Ты им нужна, — говорю я и смотрю в глаза своей зайке.

Джуди срывается с места.

Все полицейские (я не исключение) начинают разнимать противостоящие стороны. Спасти мы пытаемся, конечно же, всех. Но делаем акцент на сторону нормальных животных, которые не  
хотят возвращения к дикостям.

Быстро оглядываю толпу. Джуди забрала детей и убежала.

«Молодец. Послушалась», — подумал я.

Слышу яростный собачий лай. Оборачиваюсь.

Обернувшись, вижу, как лев перегрызает горло псу. Надеюсь, Джуди этого не видела.

Вдруг на этого льва накидывается пантера. Со львом покончено.

К телу пса подбегает Кошка. В лапе у нее нож. Я понимаю, что она хочет сделать. Я должен ее остановить.

Подбежав, я вовремя отбираю нож у кошки.

— Отдай, — шипит она, заливаясь слезами. — Я потеряла детей и мужа. Их всех убили эти гады. Мне не зачем больше жить!

Быстро сопоставив все факты, я прихожу к выводу, что те малыши, которых Джуди увела это дети этой бедной кошки.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашиваю я и хватаю ее под руку.

Нужно увести ее в безопасное место. Я хватаю кошку и тащу за угол. Надеюсь, здесь нас никто не найдет.

— Элинор, — отвечает она сквозь слезы,- отпусти.

— Ник. — представляюсь я, — Твои дети это щенок и котенок? У котенка на хвостике бантик?

— Да, — с надеждой говорит она. — Ты их видел? Они живы?

— Живы. Твои дети с моей женой. С ними все будет хорошо!

— Отведи меня к ним! — скулит Элинор.

— Хорошо.

Мы незаметно выходим с этого поля боя. Я вызваниваю Джуди.

— Привет, крольчонок, — говорю я, — Вы где?

— Ник, все кончилось?

— Нет. Я нашел маму детей. Так, где вы?

— Мы у нас дома.

Я отключаю мобильник.

Добравшись до дома, Элинор забирает детей.

— Спасибо Вам, — говорит она, — Если бы не вы...

Джуди подходит и обнимает кошку.

Мой телефон разрывается от звонков.

— Да?

— Ник, все закончилось, — говорит начальник.

— Жертв много?

— Не так много, как в прошлый раз.

Я отключаю мобильник и сообщаю эту новость Джуди.  
  
— Ник, — ко мне бежит Джуди с широко раскрытыми фиолетовыми глазами. — Нападения...

Мы с Джуди выезжаем. Пушистые лапки морковки трясутся.  
Подъехав к какому-то переулку, я замечаю тигрицу, которая на четырех лапах буквально рвет противников. Рядом с ней лежит окровавленный труп зебры. Картинка сама собой складывается в моем мозгу.

Тигрица разобралась с четырьмя нападающими. Осталось трое. Джуди стреляет транквилизатором в одного из напавших. Я делаю то же самое с другим. Тигрица разбирается с третьим. Я замечаю, как моя морковка потихоньку оседает на пол. В считаные секунды подлетаю к ней.

— Джуди! — шепчу я. Мое сердце буквально выскакивает из груди. Если что-то случится с морковкой, я не переживу!

Джуди закрывает глаза. Она.... Нет, бред!

Тигрица, разобравшись с преступниками, подбегает к нам.

Я хватаю Джуди на руки, и мы с Тигрицей идем домой.

Захожу в дом и укладываю морковку на диван. Сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из грудной клетки и убежит, сверкая пятками.

Тигрица подходит к Джуди и берет ее за руку.

— Пульс.... — начинает тигрица и закрывает глаза, — Есть! У тебя водится нашатырный спирт?

— Конечно, — еле заметно киваю я.

-Так тащи!

Я бегу за аптечкой. Вытаскиваю оттуда пузырек. Сердце все так же колотится. Отдаю Тигрице бутылёк с жидкостью.

Она выливает немного прозрачной жидкости на вату. Подносит ее к носику Джуди. Тут же носик морковки начал подрагивать, и она открыла глазки.

— Что случилось? — растерянно спрашивает Джуди и осматривает меня своими большими глазами.

— Все хорошо, — говорю я морковке и обнимаю ее, — Ты упала в обморок, но благодаря тигрице все хорошо.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джуди Тигрице.

Та кивает и улыбается морковке.

Боже, я же даже не представился!

— Простите, что не представился сразу, — начинаю я, - Я Ник, а это — Джуди.

— Все хорошо. Ти́гра, — отвечает Тигрица.

Ти́гра сует мне в лапу визитку.

— Если, что звони! — говорит она шепотом, — До свидания!

По одному взгляду Ти́гры заметно, что ей плохо. Плохо не физически, а морально.

Я прощаюсь с Ти́грой, и она уходит.

Начинаю рассматривать визитку:

«Главврач городской поликлиники.

Ти́грис Хэйен.

Моб. Тел. 8-984-256-35-65»

Подхожу к морковке. Такое чувство, будто камень с души упал.

— Ты как? — спрашиваю я тихо.

— Вроде нормально, — отвечает она в тон мне и пожимает плечами.- Только немного подташнивает.

— Ну, ничего! Пройдет! Поспи, — говорю я и глажу Джуди по мягкой шерстке.

Морковка прикрывает глазки, и через пару минут я слышу ее ровное дыхание.

«Эх, напугала же ты меня!»- подумал я и невольно улыбнулся. Сам не знаю, почему на моем лице образовалась улыбка. Может из-за того, что Джуди во сне мило дергает носиком? А может из-за того что она «цела и невредима»?

Скорее всего, и то, и другое!

****Джуди** **

Открываю глаза. С кухни доносится сладкий запах.... Печенье!  
Солнце уже садится. Из этого я делаю вывод, что уже вечер. Встав с кровати, чувствую, как голова ужасно болит. Меня что, весь день били головой об стену? Не исключено...

Иду на кухню. Солнечные лучи потухают, а не весело «прыгают» по паркету.

— Джуди, — восклицает Ник, заметив меня. — Кто позволил вставать?

Он подхватывает меня на руки и усаживает за стол.

Я беру одну печеньку из тарелки. М-м-м-м... Как вкусно!

— Ник, — окликиваю я лиса, — Сам готовил?

— Нет, — он немного мнется, — Ти́гра недавно заходила. Вот, занесла.

Слушаю парня, не отвлекаясь от вкусной выпечки.

— Кстати, она просила, чтобы ты ей позвонила, — говорит Ник и протягивает мне визитку.

Быстро пробежав глазами по содержанию, набираю номер Ти́грис.

— Здравствуйте, Ти́грис, — начинаю я.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, чудо большеглазое! — отзывается тигрица очень тихим и печальным голосом. Хоть она и пытается это скрыть. — Как ты?

— Хорошо! Мне очень жаль, — начинаю я, но Ти́грис меня прерывает.

— Не надо! И еще кое-что: давай перейдем на «ты». Не надо мне выкать, согласна?

— Ага!

— У меня есть предположения насчет твоего обморока. Но я не уверена... — она растерянно мямлит, но потом выдает, — Мне кажется, что ты беременна! Надо проверить.

Эта мысль меня немного пугает. Сама не знаю почему, ведь это еще не точно.

— У меня где-то был тест, — тихо говорю я.

— Хорошо, только не переживай! — произносит она и отключается.

Иду за аптечкой. Достаю нужную мне коробочку.

Солнце зашло за горизонт. На улице пошел мелкий дождик.

Сделав тест, вижу две красные полоски. Открываю дверь ванной и выхожу в коридор. Лапы трясутся. Неожиданно тест падает на пол. Из глаз текут слезы.

— Джуди, — ко мне подлетает Ник,- Джуди, милая, что случилось?

— Я... я...— все мысли путаются в голове. Я боюсь не самой беременности, а того, что Ник не захочет этого. — Я беременна.

Ник смотрит на меня круглыми, зелеными и такими любимыми глазами. Лис поднимает тест с пола и обнимает меня. Я прижимаюсь к нему, будто требуя защиты. Слышу краткий смешок Ника. Что это ему так смешно? Я тут слезами обливаюсь, а он смеется!

Ник отстраняется и заглядывает в мои глаза. На его лице играет улыбка.

— Ну? И что ты плачешь? Зачем слезы льешь?

— Испугалась, — бубню я себе под нос.

— Я всегда буду рядом! — он опять меня обнимает. — Всегда поддержу тебя!

Я утираю слезы.

Мы обнимаемся очень долго. Вдруг меня озаряет: нужно позвонить Ти́гре.

— Алло, — начинаю я, — Привет, Ти́гра! Ты оказалась права!

— Я за вас так рада! — вопит Ти́грис в трубку. — Ну, все! Я завтра тебя навещу, если хочешь, а теперь иди, отдыхай!

— Конечно хочу, — отвечаю я. — До завтра!

— До завтра!

Ти́гра отключается.  
Весь вечер Ник не отходил от меня. Он пообещал мне, что все будет хорошо. А ему я верю. Даже больше, чем самой себе.  
Мое утро началось с визита Ти́гры.

— Привет, Джуди, — говорит тигрица, обнимая меня.

— Привет!

— Джуди, я запишу тебя на осмотр.

— Хорошо.

Солнце озаряет своими яркими лучами Землю. Птицы, радуясь хорошей погоде, весело щебечут.

На столе стоит так полюбившееся мною печенье.

— Ти́гра, — говорю я, но получается как-то нечленораздельно, так как мой рот забит вкуснейшей выпечкой, — научишь меня?

— Конечно, — отвечает женщина и улыбается мне.

— Ти́грис, прости что мы не успели, — начинаю я, но Ти́гра меня прерывает.

— Все хорошо, Джуди, вы в этом не виноваты. Давай больше не будем об этом вспоминать.

По щеке Ти́гры стекает одинокая слеза. Она смахивает ее. По глазам бедной женщины видно, насколько ей плохо. Ти́гра сильная, она справится!

— Джуди, — обращается ко мне Ти́грис, — может, прогуляемся?  
***

Ветер развевает листья деревьев, показывая господство. Деревья же колышутся, не сумев преодолеть силу могучего явления природы.

Дети играют в песочнице, в то время как их родители общаются между собой. Ко мне подбегает маленькая кошечка.

— Привет, — щебечет она, — а я тебя знаю! — утверждает.

— Привет, — отвечаю я малышке и присаживаюсь на корточки. — Какое у тебя красивое платье!

На Кети желтенький сарафанчик в белый горох.

— Ты сидела со мной и моим братом, помнишь?

— Конечно! А где твоя мама?

— Там, — девчушка указывает на кошку, стоящую спиной.

Элинор поворачивается и идет к нам. На ней красивое нежно-голубое платье, которое развевается на ветру. Сейчас она напоминает мне нимфу. Рядом с кошкой идет мальчишка (Бен, по-моему) в голубых шортиках и желтой футболке.

— Привет, Джуди, — говорит кошка и обнимает меня.

— Привет, — до меня доходит, что нужно познакомить Элинор и Ти́гру.  
Представив девушек друг другу, я говорю:

— А может, сходим куда-нибудь?

— Я не против, — в один голос заявляют тигрица и кошка.

Мы направляемся в парк аттракционов. Ветер потихоньку усиливается.

«Как бы малыши не простудились» — пролетает в моей голове мысль.

Бен и Кети разбегаются кто куда. Кети хочет на колесо обозрения, а Бен в комнату страха.

Я взяла девчушку, и мы пошли туда, куда она захотела. Когда я поднялась на самый верх, перед моим взором показался огромный город — Зверополис. Отсюда видны даже «Малые Норки»! Эх, как же я давно там не была!

Весь день мы провели в парке. Я была в комнате смеха, на американских горках и на других аттракционах. Наверное, проще сказать, где я не была.

Как только я оказываюсь дома, ложусь на диван, ибо ноги ужасно болят. Не проходит и десяти минут, как я засыпаю.  
Ник

Когда я привез Джуди в больницу, все врачи отказались помогать.

— Вы ведь давали клятву Гиппократу! — взмолилась совершенно незнакомая ни мне, ни Джуди сойка. — Помогите девушке!

Врачи все так же настаивали на своем.

Мимо нас прошла... Тигрица!

— Ти́гра! — окликнул я ее.

— Боже, Ник! Что случилось?

В двух словах описал всю ситуацию.

— Быстро освободите нам операционную! — прикрикнула тигрица медсестре-ламе.

Та быстро помчалась выполнять указания главврача.

— Ник, — говорит Ти́гра, — неси ее сюда.

Тигрица ловко петляет по узким коридорам. И вот мы подходим к двери. Рядом стоит каталка.

— Клади,- указывает Тигрица.

«Повинуюсь» ей. В комнату входит волк в белом халате и тащит за собой каталку, на которой покоится тельце моей Джуди. Как только волк скрывается за дверью, сердце начинает бешено стучать.

Проходит час.... Второй....  
И вот из двери выходит тигрица и говорит:

— Все хорошо, Ник!

Сердце возвращается на место и начинает стучать в спокойном темпе.

— Как Джуди?

— С Джуди все в порядке! И с малышом тоже! Удивительный кролик.... Лисенок... — Ти́гра не может решить как же назвать нашего малыша.

— Я понял, — а-то еще мозг сломает.

— Хочешь, я могу вынести малыша?

— Да, конечно!

Спустя минут 15 Ти́гра выходит из палаты.

— Держи, — говорит она шепотом, — Только осторожно.

Я беру на руки это маленькое чудо. Ти́гра убирает уголок одеяла. Маленькая серенькая мордочка с дергающимся носиком как у кролика, но с маленькими ушками предстает перед моим взором. Это так забавно выглядит. Вдруг малыш открывает свои большие малиновые глаза и озирается вокруг.

— Она чудо, — говорит тихо тигрица.

Я лишь киваю. Все мое внимание приковано к дочке. Она очень похожа на маму.

— Ти́гра, а как Джуди? К ней можно?

— Посиди с малышкой, я сейчас!  
Ти́гра уходит а я остаюсь наедине с маленьким чудом. А что если она заплачет? Что я буду делать? Паника охватывает меня.

«Спокойно, Ник! Она не заплачет! Она спокойная! А если что — ты справишься!» — а самовнушение — крутая вещь!

Вдруг чудо большеглазое начинает кряхтеть.

— Ну, — говорю я тихо, пытаясь успокоить дочь, — Ты чего? Не нужно плакать!

Малышка успокаивается и смотрит на меня просто огромными ярко-малиновыми глазками.

— Ник, — слышу голос тигрицы.

Хм, я даже не заметил, как она подошла.

— Джуди проснулась, и она ждет дочку.

Осторожно встаю со стула и несу нашу принцессу к маме.  
Джуди

Проходит 10 минут, а мою малышку все не несут. Вдруг дверь отворяется и в нее входит Ник.

Он подходит ко мне и кладёт на руки мою девочку.

— Привет, Джерри, — говорю я тихо малышке.

Ее маленький носик подрагивает. Это выглядит очень мило...

— Ты имя придумала? — спрашивает Ник так же тихо, подходя к нам.

— Ну, да!

— Умница, — отвечает любимый и целует меня.  
***

В больнице с Джерри мы пролежали около недели. А сейчас едем домой.

Подъехав к дому, нас встречают: Ти́гра, Элинор, ее детишки и друзья по работе.  
***

Я убаюкиваю свою принцессу. Сзади ко мне подходит Ник и обнимает за плечи.

— Все хорошо?

Я киваю и продолжаю напевать колыбельную. И вот слышу монотонное сопение Джерри. Укладываю ее в детскую кроватку, которая стоит прямо у нашей с Ником кровати.

Ник уже спит, и Джерри тоже сопит в своей уютной кроватке.

«У меня есть муж, который любит меня, а я его. У меня чудесная дочка. Кстати, единственный метис в Зверополисе! Что еще нужно женщине для счастья?» — думаю я про себя и, сама того не замечая, для себя проваливаюсь в сон.

  
**Автор**

 

С выписки Джуди и ее прекрасной дочери из больницы прошло чуть больше полугода. В Зверополисе все стабилизовалось. На улицах теперь нет тех страшных митингов как раньше. Все решилось, конечно же, в пользу межвидовых пар.

Джерри уже активно ползает по квартире. Сейчас малышка схватила телефон мамы и бросила его в ванную, наполненную водой. Это уже 3 телефон за неделю, который «погибает» от лапок этой красавицы.

Ник души не чает в дочери. От того Джерри и решила отправлять мамин телефон в «плавание».  
И вот Джуди уже несется к своему большеглазому чуду.

— Эх, ты... — говорит грозно Джуди и поднимает на руки свою девчушку, — опять мамин телефон решила поплавать отпустить?

Джерри смотрит прямо в глаза матери и начинает заливаться смехом. Джерри уже поняла, что если она улыбнется, то мама не будет ее ругать.

Эх, ты... Лисица!


End file.
